happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Letter Late than Never/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Letter Late than Never. Note: All images are put in order. Happy tree post.png|This is what the post stand looks like in Happy Tree Friends. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(1).png|Lumpy the mailman. Stamping.png|Stamping the mail. Chocolatemail.png|And eating it? Notforhim.png|I don't think those were for him. Nothisletter.png|Neither was that. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(2).png|Pigging out on chocolate while reading funny letters. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(3).png|Lumpy was shocked after the comedy. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(4).png|Sad letter. Sadletter.png|Lumpy left in tears. Wipingtears.png|It's not like he's got any tissues around. Blowingnose.png|I think I know why. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(5).png|Letters can also come in handy to wipe your face. Chocolateisback.png|Lumpy putting his tear-, snot- and chocolate-stained letter in an envelope. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(6).png|I wonder what's inside the box? Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(7).png|That sweater looks a little too small for you. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(8).png|Trying out the sweater until he gets to the owner. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(9).png|Here we go! Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(10).png|This frame... Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(11).png|And this one too... Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(12).png|Lumpy has an extra antler. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(13).png|The sweater doesn't fit Lumpy's body. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(14).png|Lumpy suits himself up. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(15).png|Now it fits. Letter 4.jpg|Lumpy will do whatever it takes to serve his job. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(16).png|First stand to deliver. This house is probably Toothy's. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(17).png|Off we go! Deliveringmail.png|"Do do do, delivering mail..." Scaredlumpy.png|Something scared him. Scarydoghouse.png|Of course, the mailman's natural enemy. doghouseturtle.png|Think this tortoise is cute? Look at that nearby bone. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(18).png|It's just a turtle. evilsmile.png|"I'll teach you to poke your finger at me." Charliebitmyfinger.png|"Tortoise bit my finger!" Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(19).png|Snapping turtles are the natural predators of mail-delivering moose. Letter 5.jpg|That turtle knows how to scratch and bite! Lettersontheground.png|Judging by those letters on the ground, Lumpy wasn't the first mailman to fall victim to the turtle. Watchoutforthat....png|Watch out for that... ...bike.png|...bike. Rollerskate.png|Lumpy continues to run. sliponrollerskate.png|Watch out for roller-skates wherever you tread. Layingdown.png|Thank goodness that didn't kill him. Rake.png|The classic "stepping on a rake" moment. funnynose.png|You know you wanna laugh at his nose. Confused.png|Almost there. Obstacles.png|Just gotta make it past those things. Letter 6.jpg|Got yourself tangled, eh? Lotsofkeys.png|That's a lot of keys. Tortoisecloseup.png|It's coming for you. Rightkey.png|He finally found the right key. Attack.png|Took him long enough. Littlescratch.png|Lumpy makes it out with a little scratch. Stampbandaid.png|So he uses a stamp as a band-aid. Letter 7.jpg|Damn turtle. Letter 8.jpg|Taking out the trash. Leavecubwithabox.png|Leaving Cub outside. Letter 9.jpg|Maybe they should put that warning on plastic buckets on boxes too. Closethebox.png|Cub makes things worse by closing the box on himself. Cubisinthereyouknow.png|Cub's in there, you know. Unintentionalkidnapping.png|Lumpy unintentionally kidnaps Cub. Turtlereturns.png|Look who's back. Pepperdefense.png|Lumpy tries to fend it off with pepper. Turtlecomingforyou.png|It's getting closer! Sandwichinabox.png|A sandwich? Actually, throw it. It could distract the hungry turtle long enough for you to escape. Letter 10.jpg|Good sandwich. Petspray.png|Warning: Does not work on reptiles. Letter 11.jpg|Look before you spray. Eyescloseup.png|Yeah... just what I needed. Blindvision.png|Looks like Lumpy needs to see the eye doctor. Like the one he was two episodes ago. Turtlehiss.png|The tortoise gives off a hiss before attacking him a second time. Agh.png|At least his eyes healed. Lumpyindanger.png|You know what episode this reminds me of? Luckyescape.png|Good, he got away again. Letter 12.jpg|"Throwing my hat in a fit!" Mailmoose.png|Do not disappoint your... father? Grandfather? Brother? I dunno. Letter 13.jpg|Lumpy admiring the mail moose. Letter 14.jpg|"Regained my satisfaction." Emptyboxdelivery.png|Lumpy sees one of his boxes is empty. Sweatergiveaway.png|So he gives away the sweater that wasn't meant for him. Salute.png|"Just doing my job, madame." sweater.png|Awww. It's too big. Shesontome.png|"She's onto me!" Mud.png|ESCAPE! Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(20).png|Oddball lens flare, that's a sin. Shrinkingsweater.png|The sweater starts to shrink. perfectfit.png|Fits like a glove! Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(21).png|I laughed at this frame, did anyone else? tightsweater.png|Now the sweater's too tight. Giggles sweater.png|Giggles before her head pops off. Lltn_Dead_giggles.png|Dead. Death: Giggles balloonhead.png|Giggles is a''head'' of her game! Headballoon.png|Her head deflated. Headinmailbox.png|Giggles' head flying into her mailbox. The mail is bloody there.png|Giggles' mailbox, with her head inside. Letterhouse.png|Cuddles' house. Bigbox.png|Lumpy thinks of a way to fit this box through the door. You might wanna look inside before doing so. Letter_Late_Than_Never_Z_(22).png|Cuddles actually doing something not blatantly dangerous. Offthecouch.png|Cuddles goes to see his package. Letter 15.jpg|"Did I order a pizza?" Cubpizza.png|What the heck is up with that pizza? Death: Cub shock.png|"Gasp! This isn't the pizza I ordered!" Lastletter.png|Last letter of the day. Saluteagain.png|This calls for another salute. Fragilemailbox.png|That mailbox doesn't look very stable. Fragilemailboxbreaks.png|It isn't. Cliffsidehouse.png|I wonder who lives in that house up there. Take your guesses, because we'll never find out. Puffinchest.png|Lumpy puffs in his chest. Letter 16.jpg|Neither rain... Letter 17.jpg|...nor snow... Letter 18.jpg|...nor heat... Lumpyinthedark.png|... nor gloom of night... Exhausted.png|...shall keep mailman Lumpy from his appointed rounds. Reachedthetop.png|Lumpy made it! anotherturtle.png|Except that turtle somehow made it to the top first. Ledge.png|Watch out! Fallinglumpy.png|As Lumpy falls, we see the bruises under his stamps have healed rather quickly. Bigcrash.png|Crash landing. Letter 19.jpg|It took much less time falling from that cliff than it did climbing up. tastyfoot.png|If that tortoise doesn't have a twin brother, it must have magical teleportation powers. lumpysuffering.png|Lumpy's in agony. lumpysufferingbuthappy.png|But he sees hope. dogspray.png|Maybe I'm reading it wrong, but I think that only works on dogs. ankletwist.png|The tortoise twists Lumpy's ankle. thismess.png|Even if your plan does work, Lumpy, how're you gonna get yourself outta this mess? intheeyes.png|Adding injury to more injury. beforeeaten.png|Just when things couldn't get worse. deathbyturtle.png|This turtle sure was hungry to devour an entire moose like that. Death: Lumpy Onlyantlerremains.png|Only one antler remains. Burpingblood.png|This ending predicted the ending of a future episode. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG